moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: Into Darkness
Category:Films | directed by = J.J. Abrams | written by = Roberto Orci; Alex Kurtzman; Damon Lindelof | produced by = J.J. Abrams; Bryan Burk; Jeffrey Chernov; David Ellison; Dana Goldberg; Tommy Gormley; Tommy Harper; Alex Kurtzman; Damon Lindelof; Roberto Orci; Michelle Rejwan; Ben Rosenblatt; Paul Schwake | music by = Michael Giacchino | cinematography = Daniel Mindel Cinematographer Daniel Mindel is credited as Dan Mindel in this film. | edited by = Maryann Brandon Mary Jo Markey | distributed by = Paramount Pictures Skydance Productions Bad Robot Productions | release date(s) = May 16th, 2013 | mpaa rating = | running time = 132 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $190,000,000 IMDB; Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013); Box office & Business Box Office Mojo; Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013) | gross revenue = $83,701,981 (US) $467,365,246 (Worldwide) | preceded by = Star Trek | followed by = Star Trek Beyond }} Star Trek: Into Darkness is an American feature film of the action and science fiction genres. It is part of the Star Trek multimedia franchise and is the twelfth theatrically released film in the series. It is the second movie to feature the cast of the alternate timeline continuity and the eighth film to feature characters classically associated with the original Star Trek television series. It is a direct sequel to the 2009 reboot of Star Trek and a soft re-imagining of the 1982 movie Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. The film was directed by J.J. Abrams with a script written by Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci and Damon Lindelof. It was produced by Paramount Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on May 16th, 2013. Star Trek: Into Darkness brings back all of the original cast members from Star Trek including Chris Pine in the role of James T. Kirk, Zachary Quinto as the Vulcan, Mister Spock, Zoë Saldana as Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, Karl Urban as Doctor Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Simon Pegg as Montgomery Scott, John Cho as Hikaru Sulu, Anton Yelchin as Ensign Pavel Chekov and Bruce Greenwood as Captain Christopher Pike. New cast members added to the franchise include Alice Eve as Doctor Carol Marcus, Peter Weller as Admiral Alexander Marcus and Benedict Cumberbatch as the primary antagonist, John Harrison, aka, Khan. Plot Cast Appearances * * * * * * Notes * Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013) redirects to this page. * Production on Star Trek: Into Darkness began on January 12th, 2012. Principal filming concluded on May 8th, 2012. * Star Trek: Into Darkness ranked in at number one at the box office over its opening weekend in 3,868 theaters, averaging $18,140 per showing. It grossed $70,165,559 over its opening weekend. * At its widest release, Star Trek: Into Darkness was screened at 3,907 theaters in the United States. * Star Trek: Into Darkness closed out of theaters on September 12th, 2013 after having been in release for 120 days. It closed out on the same day as Iron Man 3. Box Office Mojo; Iron Man 3 (2013) * The majority of Star Trek: Into Darkness was filmed at Paramount Studios in Hollywood, California and Sony Pictures Studios in Culver City, California. IMDB; Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013); Filming locations * Scenes of Starfleet Headquarters were filmed at The Getty Center in Los Angeles, California. * The London Hospital featured at the beginning of the movie was filmed at the Greystone Park & Mansion in Beverly Hills, California. * Star Trek: Into Darkness was released on home video in Region 1 DVD format and Blu-ray (with DVD and Digital HD copies), as well as the 3D version by Paramount Home Entertainment on September 10th, 2013. Amazon.com; Star Trek: Into Darkness; DVDAmazon.com; Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013); Blu-ray, DVD and Digital HDAmazon.com; Star Trek: Into Darkness; 3D Blu-ray, DVD and Digital HD Recommendations See also External Links * * * Star Trek Into Darkness at Wikipedia * * * * * Star Trek: Into Darkness at Memory Alpha References Keywords Extraterrestrials | Planet | Spacecraft ---- Category:Bad Robot Productions Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Skydance Productions Category:2010s/Films Category:2013/Films Category:May, 2013/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Sequels Category:12th installments Category:2nd installments Category:Based on a TV series Category:S/Films